


Tea With Friends

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [9]
Category: Frankenstein (1931), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: She didn't scream.  She said she'd be the Creature's friend.  What happens next?





	Tea With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tumblr user thefearofcod

Mary (for that was what she’d taken to calling herself, after a set of mother and daughter authors) added a sliver of clotted cream to her tea. Morticia always had the finest flavors in stock -that was what came of brewing her own. Nightshade was her favorite, and if it was poisonous, she hadn’t yet noticed. But more than the tea, it was the pleasant female company she appreciated. Elizabeth had done nothing but scream in her presence, and until she’d met the Addams, she had despaired of ever being able to express herself to another woman.

“I really don’t know what they expect from me,” she confided. "I’m his friend! That’s all he asked for, and that’s all I’m interested in being. I don’t know why those doctors have such a keen interest in my reproductive cycle, but they can get used to being disappointed.“

Morticia shook her head gravely.

"Love and family should only come at one’s own pace. Lucifer knows, if I’d had Wednesday before I was ready, she’d have run right over me! Do you like your housemate, at least?”

Mary sipped her tea contemplatively.

“I do like him personally, and I’ve always had a thing for tall men. Always being since my revival, I suppose. But he’s so childlike! Taking him to bed would feel illegal. I think I just need some time with no one examining me or expecting a new race of gods and monsters emerging from my womb. I’d like to at least take a class or something.”

Morticia offered her guest sugar and pondered what help to offer her. Gomez was a lawyer, of course, but his specialty was in losing cases, and she had no idea what kind of lawyers Praetorius might employ. And her plan to set Mary up with Lurch would have to wait until the right moment. Finally, she hit upon it.

“If what you want is time and privacy, perhaps a new security system might be in order. You know Pugsley loves his electronics, and Wednesday is quite adept with guillotine placement. Perhaps I could have them make some alterations to your front lawn.”

There was a new light in Mary’s eyes.

“You’d do that for me?”

“My dear Mary, that’s what friends are for."


End file.
